TRAP
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Tidak mudah bagi Kim Seokjin untuk menjadi pacar seorang rapper, songwriter, dan record producer seperti Kim Namjoon. Hari ulang tahun, Natal dan Tahun baru pun dilewati hanya memandang punggung sang kekasih atau makan sendiri di rumah. Tapi bagaimana jika ide gila calon adik ipar akan merubah segalanya. NAMJIN feat YOONMIN in collab with Lee Jaehwan DLDR/ warn GS/ Review Me 3


Trap

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Summary:

Tidak mudah bagi Kim Seokjin untuk menjadi pacar seorang _rapper_ , _songwriter_ , dan _record producer_ seperti Kim Namjoon. Apalagi tuntutan pekerjaan dengan berbagai kolaborasi yang mengantri untuk di _lauching_. Hari ulang tahun, Natal dan Tahun baru pun dilewati hanya memandang punggung sang kekasih atau makan sendiri di rumah. Tapi bagaimana jika ide gila calon adik ipar akan merubah segalanya. NAMJIN feat YOONMIN in collaboration with Lee Jaehwan DLDR .. Review Me! .. Warn GS for Uke

Thank You

.

.

COME BACK

Annyeong, Maaf sempat hiatus karena banyak pekerjaan... Salam kenal buat kalian yang baru baca FFku, maafkan kegejean dan keanehan cerita. Aku senang setiap review yang menyenangkan dan kritikan membangun. So, Please Review kalian membuat para author jadi rajin nulis. Mohon dukungannya. Thank You

.

.

.

Seperti malam yang selalu berlalu di musim ini. Seperti biasa salju putih menghiasi sepanjang jalan kota Seoul. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan menyusuri heningnya area trotoar kota. Tidak banyak orang yang keluar rumah karena cuaca yang cukup dingin. Apakah yang dilakukan gadis ini ? berjalan sendirian mengenakan mantel putih tebal dengan berhiaskan syal merah muda cantik yang bertengger di lehernya dan sepatu booth serta sarung tangan dengan warna yang serupa. Apakah dirinya tak merasa kedinginan ? apalagi waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Nafasnya mengeluarkan kepulan asap setiap mengehembuskan nafasnya. Siapakah gadis cantik ini ? Kemanakah sebenarnya gadis ini akan pergi ? penasaran ? aku juga.

Ya, gadis ini bernama Kim Seokjin. Dia adalah kekasih seorang _rapper_ , _songwriter_ , dan _record producer_ yang sedang naik daun. Sudah hampir tengah malam seperti biasa dia menemui kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya di studio bighitent. Padahal 10 hari lagi malam natal, kenapa sih kekasihnya tega sekali meminta gadis cantik seperti dia berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin. Tidak tahu diri bukan, dan sayangnya kekasih gadis cantik dan manis ini adalah kakak sepupuku.

Perkenalkan namaku Park Jimin ehmmm .. sebentar lagi akan menjadi Min Jimin. Yaa aku akan menikah dengan Min Yoongi, setelah lama mengejarnya yang super dingin dan sok sibuk seperti kakak sepupuku Kim Namjoon. Kapan aku menikah ? mhmmm ... Ohhh ,.. kembali ke topik semula. Kim Namjoon itu sungguh menyebalkan bisa-bisanya menyuruh calon kakak iparku ke studionya tengah malam begini. Walau begitu, kularang pergi pun Seokjin Eonnie pasti tetap berangkat. Menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Jin eonnie sudah pernah ehhmmm ya kalian tau la " _that thing_ " dengan Namjoon oppa jadi sebaiknya ku ganti saja sebutan gadis dengan eounnie .. hehehe... walaupun umur eonnie lebih tua 2 tahun jika mereka berjalan bersama, Namjoon oppa akan tampak lebih tua 5 tahun dibanding eounnie.

Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 5 tahun, tapi sepertinya belum ada kemajuan. Yaahh mereka memang sudah sampai tahap itu. Maksudku kemajuan itu ke tahap pernikahan. Aku kasian sekali pada Jin eounnie, Namjoon oppa itu mesumnya setara dengan Yoongi oppa. Kalo sudah di ranjang bisa-bisa cuma bisa mendesah sampai pagi /(bayangin Daddy Yoongi terus senyum-senyum)/. Loh kok malah cerita ini ... balik lagi ..

Jin eonnie selalu melewatkan malam natal maupun tahun baru seperti seorang single bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya juga. Salahkan Namjoon Oppa yang selalu kencan dengan pekerjaannya. Dulu aku juga begitu, di tinggal dengan alasan kerjaan penting. Tapi bukan Jiminie kalo tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Daddy Min ... ehhkkmm .. balik ke NamJin lagi .. aku shipper nomor 1 mereka sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Waktu dapat kabar mereka jadian. Wuahhh tak hentinya aku bersorak.

Sebenarnya aku ingin cerita rencanaku untuk membuat Kim Namjoon beranjak dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Aku tau sepupuku ini cinta mati pada Jin eonnie. Dari mana aku tau ? ingat aku shipper nomor 1 mereka. Hahaha. Kim Namjoon itu memasang wallpaper hpnya wajah tersenyum Jin eonnie yang manis. Katanya sehari tak melihatnya bisa-bisa idenya tidak keluar. Beberapa lagu dengan lirik sedikit mesum tercipta saat menulis lagu sambil melihat foto eonnie atau saat sedang video call.

Saat ku tanya kenapa tak menikahinya ? .. jawabannya takut eonnie tidak akan bahagia karena kesibukan kakak yang tiada henti. Hey man, kalau kau tidak cepat mungkin impianku punya eonnie secantik Kim Seokjin yang bagaikan model _VS*_ itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Salah satu alasan mereka cinta mati itu ... aduh malu bilangnya .. aku pernah memergoki mereka sedang bercinta di studio. Aku tidak lihat langsung sih hanya melihat punggung telanjang Namjoon Oppa dengan eonnie di bawah kungkuannya, saat itu Yoongi oppa langsung menutup mataku dan menarikku keluar gedung. Dia bilang biarkan sepertinya sangat rindu. Aku pun hanya bisa ber ohh dan uwuuu uwuu ria sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan berakhir jitakan kecil dari Yoongi.

...

..

.

... Okay back to what they doing ...

"Namjoonie" Ucap Seokjin memasuki studio kekasihnya dan melepas mantel dan atributnya hingga meninggalkan sweater rajut putih yang melekat ditubuhnya dan menampakkan tubuh S linenya. Langsung saja menghamburkan pelukan dari belakang karena sang empunya nama sama sekali tak menghiraukan.

"Jinnie" Namjoon sedikit terjungkat dan langsung memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Seokjin yang sedikit pucat karena kedinginan. Awalnya hanya kecupan kecil namun lama kelamaan semakin panas. Posisi awal Seokjin memeluk Namjoon berubah menjadi Seokjin duduk di pangkuan Namjoon dengan tangan meremas rambut Namjoon menyalurkan kenikmatan diantara ciuman mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Seokjin lirih sambil menenggelamkan pelukan ke bahu kekasihnya yang sedang mengecupi leher putihnya.

"sudah merasa hangat ?. maaf membuatmu kemari malam-malam" jawab Namjoon sambil mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin

"hangat sangat bahkan hampir panas terbakar"

"baguslah"

"Nee, apa kau masih sibuk ? 10 hari lagi malam natal, tidak bisakah kau libur sehari saja ?"

"Sayang, maafkan aku. PD nim memintaku menyelesaikan ini sebelum come back 1 bulan lagi"

"Kalau begitu kapan kau menikahiku ? kau tau kan, Jimin dan Yoongi akan segera menikah. Apa kita bisa menyusul mereka ?"

"Seokjin sayang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mebahas itu" mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Seokjin terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar

"Kau menyebalkan. Ulang tahunku sendirian. Natal sendiri. Tahun baru sendiri. Bukan waktu yang tepat. Lalu kapan ? sampai kapan aku menunggumu Namjoon"

"sshhh shh jangan menagis sayang. aku janji setelah ini selesai kita bicara, okay ?" Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon yang hendak mengelus surai hitam panjangnya.

"Aku bosan mendengar janjimu !" akhirnya nampak wajah memerah Seokjin yang tengah menahan tangisnya. "setiap tahun selalu begitu. Kau tau berapa lama kita pacaran? LIMA tahun Kim Namjoon. Kau tidak ingatkan ? tentu mana kau ingat. Setiap peringatan hari jadian kita aku akan makan kue sendirian. Hari ulang tahunku aku juga makan kue sendiri. Beberapa kali natal aku juga sendiri di rumah. Tahun baru aku juga menunggumu tapi kau tidak pernah pulang. PERCUMA KITA TINGGAL BERSAMA! kau bahkan hampir jarang pulang" Seokjin masih terisak. Namjoon berusaha menenangkan dengan memeluk Seokjin dan dibalas dengan pukulan ringan di dada Namjoon

"Maaf, sungguh Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menebusnya. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi" Namjoon mulai mengelus rambut panjang Seokjin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Nikahi aku !"

"Seokjin, beri aku waktu untuk yang satu ini"

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja"

"Sayang, kau bercanda kan ?"

"Namjoon, tahun depan umurku 28. Jjika kau tidak ingat. Jika kau tidak ada niat menikahiku, sejak awal aku tidak akan menerimamu. Eomma selalu bertanya kapan aku akan menikah mengingat kita sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama. Aku hanya bisa menjawab mungkin sebentar lagi. Tapi kau, benar-benar menggantungkan hidupku"

"Seokjin, apapun akan aku lakukan. Kumohon jangan memaksaku untuk yang satu ini"

"Lebih baik kita putus saja. Aku lelah. Carilah wanita yang mau menunggumu seumur hidupnya." Kata Seokjin mendorong Namjoon. Melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan berjalan menjauh memakai kembali mantelnya dan segala atribut anti dinginnya. Sejenak Seokjin berhenti diambang pintu " kau kenal Jaehwan, Dia ... sudah mencoba 3 kali melamarku, tapi selalu ku tolak. Mungkin aku akan menerima lamarannnya kali ini. Selamat tinggal Namjoon" Ucap Seokjin tanpa berbalik menatap Namjoon dan melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menutup pintu studio. Namjoon hanya mampu terdiam menatap kepergian kekasihnya yang baru saja menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

...

...

...

Beberapa hari berlalu. Namjoon semakin acak-acakan. Lagu yang dia ciptakan benar-benar lagu galau, padahal biasanya akan ada lagu cinta yang romantis menjurus ke panas. PD nim akhirnya memberikannya waktu libur untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Seokjin. Nampak Namjoon sudah sangat seperti mayat hidup di studio.

"Hey, Dude. PD nim memberimu libur. Sebaiknya cepat kau perbaiki hubunganmu. Sebelum Seokjin semakin jauh" Yoongi yang sejak tadi ada di studio Namjoon akhirnya angkat bicara setelah kepergian PD nim yang baru saja selesai memberikan evaluasi pada mereka.

"Lebih baik begini, Hyung" Ucap Namjoon setelah kembali ke dataran kenyataan. Umur Yoongi lebih tua 1 tahun dari Namjoon jika kalian ingin tau.

"Namjoon, aku masih mengingatkanmu sebelum semua terlambat. Kau ingat Jaehwan ?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk lemah. "Kemarin aku dan Jiminie melihat Seokjin dan Jaehwan di butik. Jiminie langsung mengejar mereka dan memberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan menuntut. Saat Seokjin menjawab bahwa kalian sudah putus, Jimin langsung ..."

"Cukup, Hyung. Memang benar kami sudah berakhir" skak Namjoon membuat kata-kata Yoongi berakhir

"Kupikir kau laki-laki. Ternyata aku salah mengenalkan Seokjin padamu. Perlu kau ingat Namjoon. Seokjin itu sahabat baikku" Yoongi mulai naik pitam dan mencengkram kerah baju Namjoon. Saat kepalan tangan Yoongi terangkat hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Namjoon. Sebuah tamparan sudah melayang di pipi Namjoon dan tampak bekas memerah di pipinya. Jimin melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras hingga membuat Namjoon terduduk lemas sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aku benci Namjoon Oppa. Kenapa kau mengiyakan keputusan eonnie untuk putus ?" cerocos Jimin dan Namjoon masih terdiam. "Mereka akan menikah. Jin eonnnie dan Jaehwan Oppa" lanjut Jimin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah undangan di meja di hadapan Namjoon. Seketika Namjoon terdiam seribu tindakan. "Masih ada waktu kalau Oppa mau berusaha. Aku tau eonnie masih sangat mencintai Namjoon Oppa. Aku sudah membantumu mencari informasi. Tinggal pilihan Oppa saja. Ini box besar untuk membereskan barang-barang eonnie dari studio dan rumah Oppa. Yang ini box kecil, isinya kunci kamar yang sudah di booking Jaehwan Oppa untuk malam natal bersama Jin eonnie. Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum mereka check in" jelas Jimin sambil meletakkan dua box itu di hadapan Namjoon.

"Jimin, Kami sudah berakhir. Terima kasih untuk semua ini" ucap Namjoon berbalik dan membereskan beberapa bingkai foto berisi foto Seokjin yang masih bertengger cantik di studionya

"Oppa bodoh. Kuiingatkan ya, Jaehwan itu suka _BDSM**_. Semoga saja tubuh indah eonnie tidak dicambuk. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaewhan Oppa. Mungkin eonnie akan diikat di ranjang dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut pita merah seperti kado atau pakaian natal seksi. Ayo Oppa kita pergi. Percuma minta tolong pada Namjoon Oppa." Ucap Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi keluar studio karena sepertinya Namjoon mulai terperangkap rencananya walaupun masih belum menggubris ocehan Jimin.

...

Pada akhinya Namjoon terdiam sambil memberesi foto-foto Seokjin dan dirinya di sekitar meja kerjanya. Dirinya teringat tiap-tiap moment kebersamaan mereka. Suka dan duka mereka selama pacaran. Namjoon amat merasa bersalah sudah menggantungkan Seokjin. Setelah mengacak- acak rambutnya kasar, Namjoon langsung meraih kunci kamar yang tadi diberikan Jimin. Jika benar terjadi sesuatu pada Seokjin, dia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Namjoon langsung bergegas ke parkiran mobil dan melajukan mobil _Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta_ kesayangannya. Bagai kecepatan cahaya dirinya langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di hotel sesuai alamat yang tertera dari informasi Jimin. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan alamat yang di tuju karena hotel tersebut salah satu hotel bintang 5 di Seoul.

Sesampainya di sana Namjoon langsung ke kamar dimana Seokjin berada. Dengan bermodalkan kunci pass dari Jimin dirinya mulai masuk. Sebelumya untuk memastikan kebenaran informasi Jimin. Namjoon sempat bertanya di bagian resepsionis. Kunci kamar yang ia miliki adalah kunci untuk kamar paling mewah di hotel ini, belum lagi ada paket spesial untuk layanan pasangan bulan madu. Paling membuat hati Namjoon hancur dimana kenyataan bahwa kamar itu di pesan atas nama Lee Jaehwan.

Namjoon cukup lama berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang menjadi tujuannya. Terbesit pemikiran untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan Seokjin bahagai bersama Jaehwan. Akhrinya dengan helaan nafas panjang, Namjoon beranjak dari tempat itu. Saat itu terdengar suara yang membuatnya bergegas menggunakan kunci dan masuk ke kamar itu.

"aahhhnnn.. lepaaass... toloong.. aahhnn" Namjoon bergerak masuk langsung menuju asal suara itu."Tolooongg.. ahhhnnn... siapaapun ... aaakkhhh" saat itulah Namjoon melihat kondisi Seokjin yang terikat di ranjang setengah telanjang dengan beberapa bagian masih ditutupi pita merah. Seokjin yang menyadari seseorang datang, langsung berteriak keras meminta tolong. "Jangannn.. mendekat... akkhh .. tolong" Namjoon yang sempat terdiam melihat kondisi Seokjin langsung bergegas dan membuka ikatan antara tangan Seokjin dan kepala ranjang.

"Seokjin ini aku. Hey.. sudah .. jangan menangis .. ini aku... Namjoon" sambil sedikit membuka matanya Seokjin berhenti berteriak tapi masih terisak dipelukan Namjoon. Tapi tak beberapa lama Seokjin kembali mengerang dan mengejang.

"Seokjin kau"

"Namjooon .. akhhhmnn... tolongg.. di dalammm ... adaaahhkkkhh...lepasss" kata-kata Seokjin sambil mendesah dan membuka kedua kakinya. Memperlihatkan sebuah vibrator yang menancap di lubang selatan Seokjin. Namjoon semakin tegang dan menengguk lidahnya kasar dan mulai mendekatkanwajahnya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke milik Seokjin. Namjoon mencabut perlahan vibrator di lubang Seokjin. Saat hampir lepas Namjoon mendengar erangan nikmat Seokjin malah memasukkan vibrator dengan ukuran hampir sama besar dengan miliknya dan langsung melesakkannya hingga membuat Seokjin tersentak dan mendesah panjang.

Tidak sampai disitu Namjoon melanjutkan aksinya dengan memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan perlahan membuat Seokjin semakin tersiksa. Tak hanya itu Namjoon memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menghisap klit Seokjin yang membengkak.

"Namjooonnnn.. akhhh... oohhh .. akkhhh .. hentikaaannnakkhh" Seokjin dilanda gelombang orgasme yang membuatnya kelelahan. Namjoon akhirnya melepas vibrator itu dan nampak lubang seokjin yang sempit sudah basah akibat cairannya.

Namjoon beranjak melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan Seokjin. "maafkan aku" ucap Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin.

"Namjoon, ini benar kau ?" Seokjin berucap lirih sambil mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. Belum sempat menjawab. Seokjin langsung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Seokjin melumat bibir Namjoon seakan menuntut atas segala kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini. Namjoon masih terdiam menikmati setiap perlakuan Seokjin. Semakin lama Seokjin semakin mendorong Namjoon berbaring di ranjang. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Seokjin semakin aggresive hingga tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas rambut Namjoon beralih membelai seluruh tubuh Namjoon dan melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemaja Namjoon.

Namjoon yang mulai tersadar mendorong Seokjin pelan. "Seokjin sadarlah" ucap Namjoon sambil memegang bahu Seokjin yang sedikit bergetar. "Namjoonie, panaaasss. Toloongg akkhh.. sentuuhhh akuuhhhkk" Setelah berucap demikian. Seokjin langsung kembali mendorong Namjoon dan melumat kasar bibir Namjoon. "Hukuuum akuuuhh, Daddy" pernyataan Seokjin kali ini benar-benar menghancurkan benteng pertahanan Namjoon yang sejak tadi iya bangun tinggi-tinggi.

Berakhirlah mereka dengan pergulatan panas. Jemari panjang Namjoon mulai membelai wajah Seokjin dari dahi, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Seokjin yang sudah membengkak. "Jangan menyesal baby, hukumanmu akan sangat berat" sepersekian detik kemudian Namjoon sudah melumat balik bibir Seokjin, bahkan dirinya sempat menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman panas itu. Jari-jemari panjangnya pun terus merambat meremas buah dada Seokjin yang sejak tadi menantang untuk di jamah. Dua jari tangan kirinya menuju lubang sempit Seokjin dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat hingga membuat Seokjin semakin tersentak di atas pangkuannya.

" _Daddy, Baby on top please_ " rengek Seokjin yang hanya dibalas anggukan Namjoon. Entah bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini sudah sama-sama tanpa sehelai benangpun. Seokjin semakin bertambah agresif akibat anggukan Namjoon. Dirinya mulai naik ke tubuh Namjoon dan mulai memasukkan milik Namjoon ke dalam miliknya dengan sekali hentakan sebelum melengung nikmat. Entah berapa lama Seokjin bergerak naik turun sambil mengasah milik Namjoon. Sampai di suatu titik Namjoon membalikkan posisi. Beberapa kali mereka mengganti posisi. (search sendiri posisi naena banyak)

" _Baby, you need sleep. So let's end it. I will make you can't forget this night_ " Namjoon mulai menggenjot miliknya cepat hingga bagian titik terdalam Seokjin. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah dan berbagi setiap rasa yang pernah mereka rasakan bersama.

"Namjooonnkkhh... _more._.. akkkhhh.. _more_.. _I want to feel you morreeeee_ aakkhh" Seokjindan Namjoon sama-sama keluar lagi, kali ini tubuh mereka benar-benar lemas. Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan miliknya dan membaringkan Seokjin di sampingnya. Membenarkan rambut Seokjin yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Mengelus wajah mulus berkeringat Seokjin. Perlahan dirinya mengecup dahi Seokjin lembut dan penuh cinta. "Kita menikah, Sebulan lagi, Seminggu lagi, Sehari lagi, atau bahkan besok. Kapanpun kau mau" Ucapan Namjoon sambil menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dan memeluk Seokjin hingga keduanya terlelap bersama.

..

..

..

Pagi hari tiba, suara kicauan burung-burung mulai terdengar. Yang pertama kali terdengar adalah ucapan selamat pagi Namjoon dengan suara khas _huskey voice_ nya yang menawan.

" _Good morning my Queen_ " sapa Namjoon lalu mengecup bibir bengkak Seokjin secepat kilat.

"Namjoon... Namjoon.. KIM NAMJOON" Seokjin tersentak kaget saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya dan kadaannya saat ini.

"Hey, ada apa ?"

"Namjoon .. semalam itu... bukan mimpi ?" Seokjin menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya dan hanya terdengar suara kekehan dari Namjoon.

"Kenapa Sayang, perlu ku ingatkan kejadian semalam secara detail kegiatan kita ?" Ujar Namjoon sedikit menggoda Seokjin yang malu sekali.

"Yakkkk.. Kim Namjoon-ssi" Seokjin bergegas membuka selimutnya dan menampakkan death glare pada Namjoon yang mengganti posisi menjadi di atasnya.

"Sayangku, ayo cerita. Kenapa kau bisa dalam posisi begitu menggoda untuk diperkosa ? Apa saja yang kau dan Jaehwan lakukan ?" tanya Namjoon sambil terus menggoda Seokjin dengan menggigiti setiap jenjang bahu dan leher Seokjin.

"Nammjooonn.. sttooopp. Akan ku ceritakan .. berhenti menggodakuuu" Jawab Seokjin sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Namjoon yang ada di atasnya. Sesudah berhasil menghentikan Namjoon. Seokjin langsung bersandar di kepala ranjang dan bercerita kejadian sebelum ia berakhir bersama Namjoon. Dimulai dari dirinya datang bersama Jaehwan. Minum minuman yang membuat tubuhnya panas. Seperti diberi obat bius hingga sadar dengan kondisi terikat saat ditemukan Namjoon.

Sedangkan Namjoon mulai bercerita tentang Jimin yang menamparnya dan memberikan pilihan padanya. Sampai kegalauan Namjoon untuk masuk dan suara Seokjin yang membuatnya nekat masuk.

"Tunggu Namjoon, suara desahanku sampai keluar ?"

"Iya, suaramu ? tunggu. Itu"

"Ruangan ini kedap suara kan ?" ungkap Seokjin sambil melihat sekeliling dan memang benar di dinding terdapat karpet peredam suara.

"Lalu" Namjoon berfikir bagaimana Suara Seokjin bisa sampai keluar. "Sayang, berkali-kali kau sudah lihatkan?" "Beda Namjoon, tutupi pokoknya" Dirinya pun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhnya karena Seokjin sudah mengomelinya saat Namjoon turun dari ranjang dengan kondisi telanjang bulat. Namjoon sedikit melirik Seokjin saat dirinya mengambil kembali vibrator yang semalam berada di lubang Seokjin. "Mungkin ini akan kusimpan"

"Yakk hentikan. Buang benda itu"

"Hooo.. lain kali akan kutanya. Enak mana dengan milikku"

"Tentu milikmu bodoh"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ini memenuhi belakangmu dan aku menggenjot di depan"

"Namjoon" Seokjin ikut mengambil bathrobe dan mulai mengejar Namjoon. Hingga keadaan berbalik. Namjoon sedang mengurung Seokjin di atara kedua tangannya di pojok dinding ruangan.

"Seokjin, aku minta maaf soal keegoisanku padamu. Apa kau akan bahagia bila menikah denganku ?"

"Aku menunggumu dirumah, selalu. Aku yakin kau akan membuatku bahagia. Tapi kau selalu menghindariku jika sudah menyangkut soal pernikahan"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga takut kau tidak bahagia saat kau menikahiku yang sibuk"

"Hey, kau lupa aku bertahan selama 5 tahun untuk itu. Soal ucapanmu semalam apa kau sungguh akan menikahiku ?"

"Tentu, Terima kasih sudah ada untukku. Manikahlah denganku kapanpun kau mau"Seokjin langsung berhambur kepelukan Namjoon. Mereka mulai berciuman intens.

"Jadi, tidak ada cincin untuk lamaranmu ? ternyara tidak romantis lagu-lagumu" Seusai ciuman terlepas Seokjin langsung menggoda Namjoon.

"Sayang, jangan mulai atau aku akan menggagahimu seperti semalam"

"Coba Saja" Ucap Seokjin melepas pelukan Namjoon dan mendorong Namjoon. Tapi bukan Namjoon bila hanya tinggal diam. Dirinya langsung menggendong Seokjin di pundaknya dan membantingnya ke Ranjang dan mulai melonggarkan bathrobe Seokjin di sela ciuman panas mereka.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Cih, mengganggu saja" Namjoon tak menggubrisnya

"Bukaa dulu Namjoon. Aku akan menunggu. Mungkin sudah waktunya check out" Seokjin mendorong Namjoon dan memintanya membuka pintu.

"Aku yang tak bisa menunggu sayang" tatapan death glare Seokjin membuat Namjoon merapikan bathrobenya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ternyata di depan ada tray dengan berbagai macam makanan dan sepucuk surat dibawah kotak kecil putih cantik berhiaskan pita merah.

Namjoon mendorong tray itu masuk. Membuka kotaknya yang ternyata berisi cincin simple dengan hiasan batu ruby pink diatasnya. Namjoon mulai membuka surat yang bertuliskan untuk Namjoon dan Seokjin. Setelah membaca surat itu dirinya duduk di samping Seokjin yang baru saja mengambil air minum dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruangan tersebut.

"Kupikir sekarang aku tau ini ulah siapa" Seokjin menyerit bingung, kemudian ia menerima surat yang tadi di baca oleh Namjoon.

"Jimin, oh Tuhan"

"Aku benar-benar di tipu oleh mochinya Min Yoongi itu"

"hahahah.. kita harus berterima kasih nanti. Kalo bukan karena ide gilanya. Kita tidak akan seperti ini"

"Kau benar. Maukah kau Menikah denganku Kim Seokjin, jadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan ratu di dalam hatiku selamanya ?" ucap Namjoon berlutut dihadapan Seokjin sambil membuka kotak berisi cincin yang sudah disiapkan Jimin.

"Tentu aku Mau" Ucap Seokjin langsung memeluk erat Namjoon.

"Aku akan memindahkan studioku kerumah, jadi aku akan bekerja di rumah" Namjoon tersenyum sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manis Seokjin. Kemudian mengecup bibir Seokjin.

END

...

...

...

...

...

Note

*VS : Victoria Secret

**BDSM: Bondage Sadistic Maschoti

*** Mobil Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta salah satu mobil Ferrarii dengan harga kisaran US$ 2,5 Juta atau setara 29,260 Triliun rupiah. Picnya seach google ya

Haiii.. sukak gak ? Review donk ... mungkin bisa semangat lagi menulis. Ga mau janji dulu .. hehehe .. pokoknya Review ... yah beberapa belum bisa lanjut. Sebenarnya flashdiskku yang berisi cerita lanjutan FF tertinggal di Asrama di Jepang. Kenapa bisa di sana? _Well, Study a board_ selama 2 tahun. Jadi maaf kalo telat update bagi yang follow ... FF Trap ini buatnya dadakan. Pinjam Laptop pula. Semua barangku masih di sana. Setelah liburan aku harus kembali sekolah.

Aku berusaha memperbaiki gaya menulisku. Karena itu aku butuh tanggapan kalian ..

So, Onegaii Review.

Thank you buat yang support review beberapa FFku yang lain, Followers dan Teman-teman pembaca. Sungguh aku masih bingung kenawhy ta bisa buka di Jepang. Ribet sumpah. Maafkan aku kalau lama updatenya T.T. m(_ _)m

Oh iya .. kalian bisa add LINE ku id: rexqueenie feel free to chat me.

Thank You

m(_ _)m

 **-Review for Sequel YOONMIN (The Collaboration is Real)-**

 **Epiloge**

Jimin bersorak ria sambil mendengarkan percakapan pasangan Namjin dengan alat penyadap yang ia pasang. Yoongi tak tinggal diam. Langsung mematikan alat penyadap dan membawa Jimin ke kamar dan memulai pergulatan panas. Jimin hanya bisa meronta, Yoongi sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Jimin yang mengurusi pasangan Namjin di tengah sibuknya persiapan pernikahan mereka. Sampai-sampai menyewa hotel dan alat penyadap bukan hanya itu membius Seokjin dan mendandaninya seperti wanita jalang siap di perkosa. Bahkan mengajak Lee Jaehwan berkolaborasi. Membantu mengelabui pasangan Namjin. Lee Jaehwan memang akan menikah. Menikah dengan calon yang dipilihkan keluarganya. Namanya Hyuk. Sepertinya keluarga Jaehwan sedih tiap kali tau Jaewhan terus-terusan ditolak Seokjin. Kali ini Yoongi akan menghukum Jimin.


End file.
